


Klaha's After-Show Plans

by PoisonPanda



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonPanda/pseuds/PoisonPanda
Summary: After a late night concert, the Malice Mizer members get hotel rooms for a few nights just to sleep in, but Klaha has some other plans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing actual smut in a story, so please bear with me!

It was just after the show ended, and the band got some rooms in a hotel just down the street. They watched the fans pour out of the venue, and stayed on stage until it was completely empty.

"I think tonight was a good turnout." Yu~ki sighed. Mana nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired." Közi said with a yawn. He stretched out his arms.

"I'm ready to go to bed." Klaha stated. He yawned, but sleeping wasn't his intention for tonight, at least, not as soon as he got into the room. The group collected their things and went to the hotel. When they got there, they went up to the desk to get their room keys.

"Right. So you booked three rooms, here are your keys!" The lady at the desk said, handing them their keys.

"Wait a minute, miss. We booked  _four_ rooms." Yu~ki said.

"No...the system said you only booked three." The lady replied.

"Can we get a fourth room?" Közi asked.

"Not here, all the other rooms are booked up." The lady sighed.

"That's okay, two of us can share a room." Yu~ki stated. The four of them took the keys and their bags and walked down the hallway.

"Yu~ki and I can share a room." Közi suggested.

"No, no. I'll share a room with Mana." Klaha said.

"You sure? You know Mana likes his time to himself." Yu~ki said, looking at Mana. Mana was just staring off into space, not saying anything.

"It'll be fine." Klaha said. 

"Alright." Yu~ki replied. He and Közi went to their rooms. Klaha looked back at Mana.

"Mana~?" Klaha sang quietly, waving his hand in front of Mana's face. Mana looked at Klaha.

"We're sharing a room, Mana. So I hope you're okay with that." Klaha told him. Mana just nodded his head, grabbed his stuff, and began walking to their room. When they got there, Mana put his suitcase on the bed and took out his pajamas, which was actually just a long, black nightgown and some fuzzy blue slippers. Klaha stripped down to just his boxers and just put his clothes in the closet.

"Do you want me to help you with your clothes, Mana?" He asked quietly as he began taking off Mana's clothes. Mana blushed slightly and didn't move. When Klaha finished taking off Mana's clothes, and eventually his shoes, he put them away neatly, leaving Mana in just his boxers. Mana took his nightgown and began to put it on when Klaha stopped him. Mana looked at Klaha with a confused look on his face.

"There's something I...want to try. If you'll allow me." Klaha whispered, pressing his body against Mana's. Mana slowly nodded his head.

"If you ever need me to stop, just say, I don't know....'Roses'." Klaha said, and Mana nodded his head. Klaha grinned and moved Mana's clothing over to the dresser and took his suitcase off the bed. He picked up Mana and gently laid him down on the bed, then Klaha climbed onto the bed, and on top of Mana. Klaha kissed Mana passionately, and Mana froze, not knowing what to do. After a few moments, Mana slowly closed his eyes and let Klaha take over his whole body. Mana kissed Klaha back, then Klaha moved lower and began kissing and sucking on Mana's neck, leaving multiple hickeys which Mana would have to cover up later with either his clothes or some extra makeup. Klaha looked up at Mana.

"Mana...you okay?" Klaha asked, he wanted to make sure Mana was comfortable with everything. Mana just stayed silent and nodded his head. Klaha grinned and continued leaving hickeys on Mana's neck. Mana's cock was slowly getting hard, and it made him uncomfortable, but he absolutely  _adored_ the feelings Klaha was providing. Klaha was already almost rock hard. He moved lower and began kissing Mana's collarbone. Mana hadn't made any sounds or noises yet, but that was something Klaha wanted to change as soon as possible. Klaha smirked and moved lower, taking one of Mana's nipples into his mouth. He began licking it and gently sucking on it, making Mana let out a short, quiet gasp.  _Perfect_. Klaha decided to step it up a bit, and slowly moved one of his hands onto Mana's semi-hard cock, and began to gently rub it through his boxers. Mana let out a quiet whine and kept his eyes closed. Mana's cock began to get harder, almost as hard as Klaha's. Klaha sat up and pressed three fingers to Mana's lips.

"Suck." He commanded. Mana opened his eyes and looked at Klaha, he was confused. 

"If you want Daddy to pleasure you, I need you to suck. Okay, Princess~?" Klaha purred. He smirked. Mana's face turned bright red as he slowly opened his mouth and began to suck on Klaha's fingers. Klaha watched Mana and continued to rub his cock through his boxers with his other hand. When he felt that everything was ready, he removed his fingers from Mana's mouth. He slowly took off Mana's boxers, revealing his erection. He gently inserted one finger into Mana's entrance. Mana gasped and whined.

"It's okay, Princess~," Klaha purred, "I'll be gentle~." He slowly added in a second finger and began to stretch and prep Mana. When Klaha felt that Mana was comfortable enough, he added in a third finger and continued prepping him. 

"Baby~," Klaha called, "Are you ready~?" Mana nodded his head.

"I need to hear you, baby~." Klaha purred.

"Y-Yes.." Mana said quietly.

"Yes..?" Klaha asked. He was looking for the proper response. 

"Yes...Daddy..." Mana whispered.

"Okay, Princess~." Klaha purred. He took his fingers out of Mana and went over to his bag and pulled out a small tube of lube, took off his boxers and tossed them onto the floor. He got back onto the bed and put some lube on his cock, then slowly inserted it into Mana. Mana closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. It hurt like hell, but the pain would soon turn into full on pleasure. When Klaha filled Mana with his cock, he slowly began thrusting. Mana let out small gasps and whines.

"Is everything okay, Princess~?" Klaha asked, looking down at him. Mana nodded his head. After a few thrusts, Klaha began thrusting harder and faster.

"Ahh~!" Mana moaned. Klaha's eyes widened, he never heard Mana  _moan_ before. It sounded so...nice, so...hot. 

"Is this your first time~?" Klaha asked, and Mana nodded. That explained why being inside him felt so  _good_. Again, Klaha began thrusting harder and faster, making Mana moan louder. 

"Your moans are so hot, baby~. I want to hear more of them~." Klaha purred. He took one hand and began jerking Mana off, he used his other hand to prop himself up. Mana bit his lip and let out a quiet whine. Though Mana wouldn't admit it until after, this felt so good to him. But Klaha wasn't done. He leaned down and began to lick and suck on Mana's nipple again. Klaha let out a soft moan and looked up at Mana. Mana leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He let out another moan as pre cum began to leak out of his cock. Klaha smirked when he felt Mana's pre cum on his hand.  _He was close_ , and Klaha was getting close to his climax as well. Without any warning whatsoever, Mana let out another moan and came. Cum was all over Klaha's hand and stomach, since Klaha was leaning over him. Klaha sat up and looked at Mana, and Mana looked back at Klaha.

"Naughty, naughty~." Klaha purred. He stopped thrusting and Mana whined. 

"You came before I said you could, and look, you made such a mess~." Klaha purred.

"B-But you didn't say anything about-" Mana began, but Klaha interrupted.

"Shh~, don't argue with me, Princess~. I guess Daddy will have to punish you~." Klaha purred.  _Punish? What does he mean by punish?_ But Klaha wasn't going to punish Mana...yet. He continued thrusting, which made Mana gasp since he wasn't expecting it. After a few more thrusts, Klaha was about to reach his climax.

"Fuck...Mana...I-I'm gonna cum.." Klaha groaned, then he moaned and came in Mana. Mana gasped again and closed his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll clean you after your punishment~." Klaha purred. He pulled out of Mana and began to jerk Mana off again. Mana moaned softly.  _Is this Klaha's way of punishment?_ Pre cum began leaking out of Mana's cock again, he was close,  _very close_. 

"A-Ah~.." Mana moaned softly, and before Mana could cum, Klaha tightly squeezed Mana's cock, causing him some pain. Mana whined loudly and bit his lip. When Klaha let go of Mana's cock, the feeling Mana had was gone, and he couldn't reach his climax. Mana whined.

"That's your punishment~," Klaha purred, "I'm not letting you cum until tomorrow~."

"I can just do it myself." Mana mumbled.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm already one step ahead of you~." Klaha purred. He went over to his bag and took out a small blue cloth and tied Mana's wrists behind his back. Mana whined again. 

"Now, let's clean you up~." Klaha said as he got up off the bed and guided Mana to the shower. Klaha got two towels and some washcloths. He and Mana got into the shower together and turned on the hot water. Klaha cleaned himself first, then he cleaned Mana. After their shower, they dried off, and Klaha untied Mana's wrists just so he could get into his pajamas. Then he tied them back up again.

"Well, we didn't make any messes on the sheets, so we should be fine." Klaha whispered. He got Mana into bed, then he got in next to him. He tucked both himself and Mana in and turned out the lights. Klaha sighed happily and kissed Mana on the cheek. 

"I'll make you cum tomorrow, and since we're staying here for a few days, I was thinking we could try some other things~." Klaha whispered into Mana's ear, "How does that sound~?" Mana just nodded his head.

"Good~," Klaha purred. Mana blushed and slowly began to fall asleep. Klaha kissed Mana on the cheek again.

"Good night, Princess." Klaha whispered. When there wasn't a response, he could only assume that Mana was asleep. Klaha sighed and looked at the clock, it was only 11:30pm, but he decided to sleep anyway. Klaha sighed again and closed his eyes, finally letting himself drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally just going to keep this a one-shot but some homies told me to add more to this so here we go.

It was 10:30am the next morning when Klaha awoke to the sounds of sheets rustling and quiet whines. He looked over to see Mana desperately trying to untie himself and wanting to jerk himself off. Klaha just silently watched, his partner not realizing that he was awake as he continued with his efforts. 

"Your attempts are useless." Klaha said eventually, and Mana looked at him and stopped. 

"You're acting like this so early in the morning~? Was it because I denied you your climax last night, Princess~?" He purred. Mana nodded his head and started to blush. Klaha reached over and untied Mana's wrists, Mana went to go jerk himself off when Klaha stopped him.

"Let me pleasure you~." He said before he wrapped one of his hands around Mana's cock. Mana gasped and closed his eyes. Klaha began jerking Mana off. He let out a soft moan and closed his eyes and let Klaha do his thing. Klaha smirked and gently rubbed his thumb against the head of Mana's cock. Klaha then kissed Mana passionately, Mana kissed him back and let out a soft moan. They continued their passionate kiss until Klaha gently pushed Mana down and looked at him. Mana looked confused, but Klaha just smirked. He started moving his hand faster and rubbing his thumb harder against the head of Mana's cock. 

"F-Fuck.." Mana whispered.

"What did you say, Princess~?" Klaha purred. Mana just shook his head.

"Come on, Daddy didn't get to hear you~," He purred, "What did you say~?" He continued jerking Mana off. 

"Fuck.." Mana repeated. 

"You're enjoying this, aren't you~?" Klaha asked, and Mana nodded. 

"Come on, cum for me~." But Mana just whined and moaned quietly.

"Come on, Princess~. You don't want to make Daddy punish you~." Klaha whispered. Mana whined again, pre cum began leaking out of his cock. 

"Are you close~?" Klaha asked.

"Mmhmm.." Mana replied. 

"Come on, be good for Daddy and cum~." Klaha whispered. He was still jerking Mana off, when Mana let out a loud moan and came.

"You're such a good boy~." Klaha whispered, "You make Daddy so happy~." Mana looked at Klaha innocently. 

"Want to go get some breakfast with Yu~ki and Közi, Mana?" Klaha asked, his attitude doing a complete 180. Mana nodded. 

"Okay, let me help you get ready." Klaha replied. He led Mana into the bathroom and got him undressed, then undressed himself. They got into the shower together and cleaned each other up. When they were finished, they dried off and got into their usual attire. Then they met Yu~ki and Közi in the library.

"How did you guys sleep?" Yu~ki asked.

"Good. How about you?" Klaha asked.

"My bed was too firm, but that's alright." Közi chimed in.

"Yeah, mine too." Yu~ki sighed.

"How did you sleep, Mana?" Közi asked. Mana whispered something to Klaha.

"He said he slept fine." Klaha said.

"Great. Let's get some breakfast, I'm starving." Yu~ki replied. 

"Sounds good to me, where are we gonna go?" Közi asked.

"There's a little cafe down the street." Klaha replied. 

"Let's go!" Yu~ki exclaimed, he was excited. Mana started to walk, but he was walking a little...funny.

"You okay, Mana? Were you drinking earlier?" Közi asked. Mana shook his head.

"Klaha, did you do something to him?" Yu~ki asked.

"No way, I would never harm my friends!" Klaha replied, "shocked" at Yu~ki's question.

"I sure hope not." Közi replied.

"Here, Mana, let me help you." Klaha offered, he lifted up one of Mana's arms, letting Mana use him as a crutch. Klaha leaned close to Mana and whispered,

"You want to "play" after breakfast~?" Mana's eyes widened, he blushed, then nodded.

"Great~." Klaha purred before he softly kissed Mana's neck. They walked to the cafe down the street, and got a table in the very back, just like Mana wanted.

"So, we have a short break before the next show, what do you guys want to do?" Yu~ki asked.

"Maybe we can all go swimming!" Közi suggested.

"Ah, Mana and I can't.." Klaha sighed.

"Why not? Are you guys going on a date?" Yu~ki teased. Mana blushed.

"No!" Klaha shouted, then paused. Everyone was looking at him. 

"Nice going, Klaha." Közi said, laughing to himself. Klaha sighed.

"I have to help Mana with something when we get back to the hotel." He said. 

"Ohhh okay, lover boy." Közi teased.

"Lover boy?!" Klaha asked. Mana looked at him.

"Come on, what do you have to help Mana with?" Yu~ki asked. Suddenly, they were interrupted by the waitress who came to take their orders.

"What can I get for you guys?" She asked, then looked at Mana, "And your pretty lady friend?" Közi chuckled.

"I'll have strawberry pancakes." He told the waitress. 

"I'll have banana pancakes." Yu~ki added.

"Can I have chocolate chip pancakes, please?" Klaha asked.

"Yep! And for you, miss?" The waitress asked, looking at Mana. But Mana didn't reply, he just stared at her.

"I don't mean to be rude, but is your friend deaf..? Mute, maybe?" The waitress asked.

"Oh, he just doesn't like to talk." Yu~ki told the waitress.

"He..?" The waitress asked, looking back at Mana.

"Yes, our friend is a guy. He'll have some blueberry pancakes." Klaha told the waitress.

"O-Okay. What will you all have to drink?" The waitress asked. 

"Water, for all of us, please." Yu~ki replied.

"Okay, I'll get you your waters and put your orders in!" The waitress said before going back to the kitchen. Közi started laughing quietly.

"What's your problem?" Yu~ki asked.

"The way she reacted to Mana being a guy." Közi chuckled. The waitress came back with their drinks and set them on the table.

"Your meals should be out soon!" She said before quickly walking away to help another table.

"So, anyway, what do you have to help Mana with?" Yu~ki asked, looking at Klaha.

"Just some personal stuff." Klaha assured him.

"If you say so~!" Közi sang. Yu~ki laughed. The waitress came back with their food and she set them on the table.

"Enjoy your food!" She said before walking away.

"Let's eat!" Yu~ki said with a grin. They all began to eat their pancakes, when they were finished, they got the check, paid, left a tip, and exited the restaurant.

"So, back to the hotel, right, lover boy~?" Közi sang looking at Klaha.

"Shut up!" Klaha said with a chuckle. They walked back to the hotel, Klaha and Mana went back to their room. Yu~ki and Közi decided to go swimming in the hotel pool.

"You were so good at breakfast, baby~." Klaha purred as he gently pushed Mana onto the bed. Mana blushed.

"Hmm~, I think you deserve a reward~." He purred as he began to take Mana's clothes off. When Mana was undressed, Klaha undressed himself. Mana looked at Klaha's cock.

"You look so eager~." Klaha purred, moving closer to Mana. Mana looked up at Klaha as he straddled Mana and put his cock to Mana's lips. Mana opened his mouth slightly, letting Klaha gently put his the head of his cock in. Mana suddenly had a lustful look in his eyes as he began sucking on the head of Klaha's cock. Klaha moaned softly, pushing more of his cock into Mana's mouth. Mana continued sucking on Klaha's cock.

"Do you like Daddy's cock, Princess~?" Klaha asked, and Mana nodded. 

"Do you want it all in your mouth~?" He asked, and Mana nodded again. Klaha pushed all of his cock into his mouth, Mana started choking on Klaha's cock.

"Take it all in, baby~." He purred, Mana continued choking and sucking on Klaha's cock. Pre cum began to leak.

"I'm close, Princess~." Klaha whispered, "Do you want me to cum~?" Mana nodded again, and after a few more seconds of Mana sucking, Klaha let out a moan and came into Mana's mouth. Klaha pulled out of Mana's mouth, and watched as he swallowed the cum in his mouth. 

"How was it~?" Klaha whispered.

"G-Good.." Mana whispered. 

"I'm glad, Princess." Klaha said, kissing Mana's neck. Mana gasped.

"I'm glad."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Sorry for not updating this story for like, over a month. I've been busy with school and other things. This is the last chapter of this story, so I hope you enjoy!

Just like that, it was the next day. Unfortunately, it was also check out day. Klaha and Mana were packing their suitcases with all of their belongings and crazy outfits when they heard a knock at the door.

"You guys ready? We have to go in ten minutes!" Yu~ki called from the other side of the door.

"Almost!" Klaha replied, he looked at Mana and grinned, "Ready to go?" Mana nodded and closed up his suitcase, and Klaha did the same. Mana took his suitcase and was ready to leave the room when Klaha tugged on his arm. Mana stopped to look at Klaha. "There's something we have to do before we leave this hotel room." He stated, but Mana just looked at him like he was crazy. What was there to do? Everything was cleaned up and in order. The dishes were all clean because they weren't used, and the towels and washcloths were all in a pile for the maids. "Let go of your suitcase." Klaha said. Mana let go of the handle on his suitcase, then Klaha pulled him close to his body. Mana was about to say something, but Klaha immediately shushed him with a passionate kiss.

"What's going on in there? We have to go!" Közi sighed.

"I don't know, but they need to hurry up." Yu~ki replied. He knocked on their door again, "Come on, we don't have time!" Klaha paused the make-out session to say,

"There's something Mana and I have to clean up! We'll be out in a minute!" Then he went back to kissing Mana. Mana closed his eyes and kissed Klaha back.

"Your lips are so soft, Mana..." Klaha whispered, but Mana didn't reply. Klaha wrapped his arms around the guitarist's waist and deepened the kiss, making Mana let out a  _very_ quiet moan.  The two continued for another minute before Közi started banging on their door.

"Come on!" he exclaimed. Klaha stopped kissing Mana and sighed. 

"We can continue at the next hotel, okay~?" Klaha purred, and Mana nodded. They grabbed their suitcases and exited the hotel room.

"Finally. Let's hurry, or else we're going to be off schedule." Yu~ki sighed. The four went down to the lobby and handed the lady at the desk their room keys.

"Did you enjoy your stay?" she asked.

"Yes, we did." Klaha answered, he looked at Mana and winked. 

"Okay...let's go." Közi sighed as he and Yu~ki left the hotel with their suitcases. They packed up their stuff in the trunk, Yu~ki got into the driver seat while Közi hopped into the passenger seat. Klaha and Mana walked out of the hotel and also put their suitcases in the trunk of the car. Klaha closed it, and he and Mana got into the backseat of the car.

"Everyone ready to go?" Yu~ki asked as he started the car.

"Yes." Klaha and Közi said in unison, and Mana nodded his head.

"Great." Yu~ki replied as he began driving. 

"Where's our next show at?" Közi asked.

"I don't know, check the schedule." Yu~ki replied. Klaha looked at Mana and smiled.

"Did you enjoy us sharing a room together?" he whispered, and Mana nodded.

"Would you want to share a room at the next hotel?" Klaha asked, and Mana nodded again. Klaha held Mana's hand.

"That's what I thought."

 


End file.
